Christmas Crush
by GGMK
Summary: The Christmas season gives Tai the courage to finally confess his feelings to long-time friend Sora. With the Crest of Courage on his side, there's no way this can go wrong, right?


Tai nervously blew on his hands as he waited for Sora in the cold December winds. It wasn't snowing yet, thank goodness. That would have made Tai even more nervous; trying to confess to the girl you liked through chattering teeth wouldn't be pretty.

His blue coat kept him only so warm, and Tai was sure that if he had to wait even just ten more minute, he would get frost bite, or something. Facing the building that his long-time friend had yet to emerge from, the teenage boy assumed that Sora was helping their other friend, Matt, prepare for his upcoming Christmas concert.

In Tai's opinion, the TEEN-AGE WOLVES (Matt's rock band) weren't actually very good. The beats in their songs were fine, but the voices could be a bit off-tune and hoarse. Tai never told this to Matt, though; he feared the band-leader would think him jealous.

His head in the clouds, the boy didn't notice when the metal door of the building opened with a mild screeching noise. He yelped when two red-gloved hands placed themselves over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Tai's fears vanished; he knew that cheery, female voice.

"Very funny, Sora," Tai grumbled, trying to sound annoyed. He knew he probably failed at that, though.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sora sat on a fence, crossing her legs. Tai opted to lean against a pole.

This was it. This was his chance to tell her how he felt. Tai had the Crest of Courage, and yet he still felt so apprehensive. What if she turned him down, or laughed at him? What if this wrecked their friendship?

_She has the Crest of Love, though. That's a good sign, I think. Well, here goes nothing._

"Well, um. For awhile, there has been something I've wanted to tell you. I guess I never found the right time. But with Christmas coming up and all, I guess now is as good a time as any." Tai inhaled, trying to calm his nerves.

Looking up, he saw Sora staring at him with her gorgeous red eyes, as if she was mentally telling him, "Go on. It'll be all right, I promise."

Absent-mindfully kicking the pavement with his sneaker, Tai jammed his hands deep in his pockets. This was it.

"Sora, we've been friends for quite a while now, and we've both faced danger and life-or-death situations together. That would make anyone grow close!" Tai laughed, and Sora did too. Her laugh sounded angelic, and he loved the way her head tilted when she did.

"Anyway," Tai continued, his hair started to get mussed by the wind, "I've liked our friendship. I've liked being close to you. But at the same time, I guess that wasn't satisfying for me. You see…I like you. I mean, I really, really like you. Maybe even love. And…I kinda wanted to know if you felt the same." Tai blushed, and glanced up at Sora, anxious to see what her reaction was.

Sora was also blushing, her mouth shaped in a small circle. Her orange hair was moving in the wind, and she unconsciously lifted some out of her eyes, another gesture that struck Tai as beautiful.

"Wow, Tai. I never knew," Sora said softly, almost whispering. "Or maybe I did know, sort of. I guess maybe a part of me suspected."

Tai was almost impatient for her to go on. That hadn't told him if his feelings were reciprocated or anything! He felt as if he was on the edge of a crevice, and her response would be the factor that pushed him off or pulled him back.

"You know, I was helping Matt set up some of the lights for his concert. I'm glad he invited all of us, even if rock isn't my type of music. But today wasn't the only day I helped him before a concert." Sora smoothed out some wrinkles on her jacket, standing up from the fence.

"Man, that fence was getting cold! Anyway…I'm really flattered, Tai. I really am. But…I like someone else."

The words didn't register with Tai for a few moments. When they did hit him, they hit hard, like a double-punch to the chest. It was hard to breathe, hard to think.

_Wait. She isn't laughing at me. This isn't the worst-case scenario, at any rate._

Gulping, Tai quietly asked, "Who?" But he knew who it was already.

"Matt. We started dating a few weeks ago. We were going to make it official after the concert." Sora sounded both relieved, that she was finally able to tell someone, and regretful, that she had to break someone's heart to do so.

That was the last thing Tai wanted; he didn't want her to feel bad on his account.

"So, you really like him, huh? That's too-cool-for-school Matt for you. He was always able to charm the girls," Tai joked, trying to keep his voice light. Sora hesitantly smiled.

"He's been treating you right?" Sora nodded, explaining how Matt had been letting her attend his concerts for free, and giving her a few early Christmas presents. Tai wished he had done that.

"Well, I'm happy for you and Matt. Honest." Tai added the last part in case he didn't sound convincing. Running a hand through his brown hair, Tai motioned for Sora to follow him inside the building. It was almost time for the concert.

Walking towards the door, Tai stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for being my closest friend, Tai." Sora punctuated those words by lightly kissing Tai on the cheek. Sora laughed when Tai got red-faced. Thanks to the cold weather, vapor escaped her mouth, and Tai once again couldn't help but feel that she looked beautiful.

Tai briefly grew jealous of Matt. How dare his friend, the member of the Digi-Destined with the Crest of Friendship no less, steal the girl he liked?

The anger soon faded though, as acceptance came in. He couldn't blame Matt for snatching up Sora; the only guy who couldn't admit to her beauty would have to be a blind man.

Tai elbowed Sora, who looked at him questioningly. "Hey, Sora? If you get married, make sure to invite me to the wedding, OK?"

Sora blushed a deep crimson, and swatted Tai on the arm. Laughing, Tai ran down the hall, Sora chasing him. He still loved her, but he could settle for still being her friend. Outside, the snow began to gently descend from the sky.

_It's going to be all right after all._

**Author's Notes**

I always shipped Tai and Sora, so I was upset that Matt ended up with her. BUT, since we're getting a new Digimon Adventure sequel next year (no, really!) maybe they'll fix that!

Anyway, Merry Christmas!


End file.
